1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic sheet and a common mode filter including such a magnetic sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices generate noise. If the noise is introduced into an internal circuit of the electronic device, the circuit may be damaged, or a signal generated by the electronic device may be distorted. In order to prevent the damage in the circuit of the electronic device or the distortion of the signal, a filter may be installed to prevent an abnormal voltage or a high frequency noise from entering the circuit. For example, a common mode filter is generally used to remove a common mode noise in a high speed differential signal line.
As electronic devices become increasingly smaller and high-performing, the common mode filter needs to have a higher inductance for a given size.